On Your Porch
by Novacaine98
Summary: A songfic that shows glimpses into the lives of the KR Family. The song is On Your Porch by The Format. All characters are owned by Disney.


_This is a songfic I wrote based off of the song "On Your Porch" by The Format. All characters are owned by Disney._

_I was on your porch, _

_The smoke sank into my skin,_

_So I came inside to be with you,_

_We talked all night, _

_About everything you could imagine,_

_'Cause come the morning, I'll be gone,_

_And as our eyes start to close, _

_I turn to you and I let you know, _

_That I love you. _

Dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a white shirt, Ron paced back and forth nervously on the front porch of the Possible home. The cool summer air blew threw his unkempt blonde hair, giving a relaxing feeling to the otherwise scorching summer heat.

The home that was his home-away-from-home for nearly his entire life had always seemed so welcoming until now. Now it seemed like that particular task you know you must complete but you really don't want to. It was a giant obstacle in the way of a tremendous task that would change his life forever. Perhaps it wasn't the home though that caused his anxiety. No it wasn't the home at all, it was who he had to see inside the home, what he had to tell her.

Realizing that he was in love with his best friend was something he had done along time ago. When exactly he wasn't quite sure but the feelings had been there fore quite a while, possibly years even. Admitting his feelings to himself was slightly trickier, in the past he had always pushed the thought out of his head, falling behind the excuse of friendship.

He could no longer hide behind the guild of friendship and finally admitted to himself that he did in fact love her. Admitting it to her though seemed to be the hardest thing to do. It wasn't just the fear of being rejected by someone you cared so deeply for. Someone with whom you shared a bond that could only be built between two people who had spent their entire lives together, a bond of friendship. It was also the fear of losing that friendship. Ron knew no matter how hard they tried once he told her how he felt that things would never be the same again. It was that fear that caused him to pace nervously back and forth on the front porch of her home. A fear of not only being rejected by her but of what else that rejection would bring on. He knew that he would always be her best friend, that they would always be tight, but that would mean having to watch as she fell in love with someone else.

The door opened slightly allowing the cool air conditioning to escape out into the night as Kim stood in the door, perplexed as to why Ron had been out there pacing for so long. She knew something was wrong, that he was struggling with something. It was so easy for her to read him but then knowing someone, being so close to someone for fifteen years could do that.

"Ron, why don't you come inside?"

The sound of her voice startled him, sending a jolt down his spine that caused him to jump. Slowly Ron turned to face the object of his dilemma, it was now or never he knew as he stepped inside the all familiar home.

"What's wrong," she asked, a comforting hand placed on his shoulder. "You were out there for so long, I was beginning to get worried."

Her hand somehow caused him to feel both uneasy and calm at the same time. "Kim…KP, there's something I need to tell you."

"You can tell me anything you know that right," Kim said reassuringly, now placing her other hand on his vacant shoulder.

Ron's eyes were filled with an uneasy feeling as he gazed into her emerald greens, finding a comforting solace in them. "I'm falling for you Kim. I know that we're best friends and that we said we'd always be best friends and dating each other was never something we wanted but... Kim I like you, I like you more than any one I've ever met before and I'm falling for you… I'm falling in love with you." Ron paused for a moment, allowing a slight breath to escape his lips before he pressed on. "I'm not trying to guild you into a relationship and I'll always be your best friend, I'll always be there for you. But I can't always be beside you, not without wanting to be with you, to hold you, to kiss you. You'll have a great life KP, you'll find someone who makes you happy but I can't stay here anymore. Goodbye KP."

As Ron turned to leave a pair of hands on his shoulders held him still, the same hands that reached up to his head down towards hers, their lips locking in passionate embrace.

"Stay," Kim said through her breath as the kiss ended.

_Well, my dad was sick,_

_My mom she cared for him,_

_Her loving nursed him back to life,_

_And me, I ran, I couldn't even look at him, _

_For fear I'd have to say goodbye, _

_And as I start to leave, _

_He grabs me by the shoulder and he tells me, _

_"Whats left to lose? You've done enough, _

_And if you fail then you fail but not to us, _

_'Cause these last three years, _

_I know they have been hard, _

_But now it's time to get out of the desert and into the sun,_

_Even if it's alone." _

"It's been three years since my mother told me about my father's illness, a liver disease that was slowly killing him. Things looked bad at first, he'd need a transplant and it looked like he wouldn't get one. We weren't used to not getting what we wanted. My mother a brain surgeon and my father a rocket scientist, we were pretty well off and had some influence in the community but that didn't seem to matter here," Kim says to no one, staring at her reflection in the mirror, reddened cheeks and mascara blurred eyes. "Still that was three years ago and things were better now. My dad got a transplant last week and the doctors say that he's going to live a long and happy life, so why am I not happy? My dad's going to live. I've been praying for this every night for the past few years and now that my prayers have been answered I almost feel if I don't want it anymore. It was so hard to say goodbye the first time I'm just not sure if I can do it again. I'm so weak."

Reaching into the rectangular box, Kim pulled out a tissue and cleaned her eyes. "I have a fiancé who loves me and whom I love and here I am thinking about running away like some selfish little brat. So weak."

Kim reapplied her make-up and tried her best to make herself look decent. "I look like a crack-whore," she said to her reflection. Grabbing her purse she walked out of her room, shutting the door behind her.

Down the stairs she tip-toed quietly, not wanting to alert anyone to her presence. Two notes she had written, one for her parents and brothers, the other for Ron were placed on the small table by the door. Kim reached for the knob and held it for a second, "goodbye," she said in a soft whisper. Opening the door slowly she was one foot out when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Kimmie-cub," her father said turning her back towards him. "I know you think that you have to go and I understand that it's hard, it's hard for me too. But you don't have to be afraid. Not when you have so many people who love you. Think about your mother, your brothers, think about Ron. I always told you that anything was possible for a Possible and I meant it but that doesn't mean that we are perfect or that we always succeed. Failure is always possible, even for a Possible and even if you fail, as long as you try that's all that matters. As long as you try your hardest and do your best, I'll always be proud of you but Kim a Possible does not run from their fears, they confront them."

"They confront them with the help of their loved ones," chimed in Ron who emerged from the kitchen. "They find strength in each other, strength to go on living. It's okay to be scared Kim, believe me I have the patent on it but just know that no matter what I'll always be here for you. I love you, your father loves you, your mother loves you, your brothers, your nana. Kim so many people love you and are here for you, all you have to do is ask for our help."

"I don't want to be alone," Kim said as she closed the door to the outside.

_So now here I sit, _

_In a hotel off of Sunset _

_My thoughts bounce off Sam's guitar, _

_And thats the way its been, _

_Ever since we were kids, but now, _

_Now, we've got something to prove,_

_And I, I can see their eyes, _

_Then tell me something, can they see mine? _

_'Cause whats left to lose? _

_I've done enough, _

_And if I fail then I fail but I gave it a shot,_

_'Cause these last three years I know they have been hard, _

_But now it's time to get out of the desert and into the sun, _

_Even if it's alone,_

_(Even if it's alone) _

_Even if it's alone. _

A small room, much like the one from the night before would be his home for the night. Dirty walls, a single bed queen sized, a TV with no cable and a small table made up the hotel room.

Lying on the bed, Ron flipped through channel after channel, wishing to be home with his life and kids but such was the life of a traveling salesman. It wasn't a particular fancy job but it paid the bills and that's what mattered. He had a good life growing up and no matter how hard he had to work, so would his children.

Yawning again, Ron flicked off the TV and closed his eyes, allowing the slumber to take him.

Another night and another hotel room just like the one before it only in a different city. It had been two weeks since he had been home and the days seemed to grow longer. He missed his family so much. He missed tossing a ball around with his son TJ or baking cookies with his daughter Miriel, at least one female in the house and some cooking ability.

Still here he lay again, this time the hotel sat off of Sunset Boulevard in downtown Los Angeles. He would be home in about a week and in this he found some solace but it wasn't much. Flipping through the channels on the TV, finding nothing of particular interest.

It was a hard life but he had to do it for his family, they were what mattered to him. Fail he might but his family would always be there for him. "I don't care if you have a million dollars or one dollar. Your family will always love you," Kim had told him after Bueno Nacho went bankrupt. He found strength in those words, strength to do what he was doing now.

_I was on your porch last night, _

_The smoke, it sank into my skin_.

Outside a lovely ranch house in Middleton, sat little TJ Stoppable and his sister Miriel.

"Best friends," she said sipping on a juice box.

"Best friends forever," he replied.


End file.
